fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Marine Great Jagras
Water |ailments = Waterblight Salty |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Marine Great Jagras is a colourful Subspecies of Great Jagras that thrives within subtropical regions. Although it cannot inflate itself, it makes up for it with underwater prowess, and leads the Marine Jagras into battle. Physiology Marine Great Jagras is very similar in structure to the original species, but has some visual differences to set itself apart from them. It heavily resembles marine iguanas, but has brighter colours in comparison, having a primarily black body with bright red markings on the torso and tail and sky blue markings on the back and front legs. More small spikes can be seen on its back, and its spikes are white as opposed to reddish-yellow. Their craniums are surrounded by small black, bony spikes, forming a structure similar to a pachycephalosaur's, but they appear white due to being covered in salt. Unlike the standard Great Jagras, its teeth are mostly flat, with two small fangs being found on each jaw, and its body is devoid of hair. Their tails are partially flattened, and they have webbed feet. Ecology The alpha male of a pack of Marine Jagras, the Marine Great Jagras is an individual that earned its position by displaying dominance over the other males in its group, and as a result, has developed some changes to set itself apart from them. Its larger size, greater muscle mass, and brighter colours serve as a display of dominance, and in addition to being a symbol of status, the colouration serves as a warning for would-be attackers to stay away from it. Due to the lack of small prey items and the wide abundance of larger monsters in the Olivine Archipelago, it has adapted to almost exclusively feed on algae, which is widely available and regrows quickly. It uses its flattened teeth and specialized gut bacteria to break down plant matter, but will occasionally hunt, with its preferred prey items being crustaceans and insects, as it gains very little nutrients from any other kind of animal. Due to its stronger muscles and lungs, it can stay underwater for greater amounts of time than its smaller brethren, allowing it to obtain the most nutritious and delectable algae in the islands’ waters, and its rigid, spiny cranium is adept at scraping even the most stubborn pieces of algae off rocks. Like its smaller kin, its dark colouration allows it to absorb large quantities of sunlight, boosting its digestive systems, and because it is vulnerable to predation when warming up, it learned to become aggressive towards anything that approaches it, warding them off with head-butts and claw strikes. Due to its diet, it consumes large quantities of water and salt, which are filtered from the bloodstream and stored in a specialized sac before it is later expelled through the mouth and nostrils. The expulsion of salt is why its blunt head, which is actually black, appears white. However, despite its greater size and power, it is still vulnerable to predation from larger monsters, such as Plesioth and Lagiacrus. When food sources are scarce, it will migrate to the Old World, with its preferred destinations being areas containing large quantities of saltwater. Behavior Unlike Great Jagras, Marine Great Jagras is territorial, attacking hunters on sight. Abilities Like its smaller kin, Marine Great Jagras utilizes saltwater-based projectiles that drain stamina and overheat foes. In addition to being more powerful and durable than the standard Great Jagras, it also displays adeptness underwater, swimming around and striking foes’ blind spots with ease. However, in exchange for this ability, it cannot bloat itself. Habitat Like its smaller kin, Marine Great Jagras is found in the Olivine Archipelago, the Deserted Island, and the Jungle. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,300 HP * High-Rank (0.7x): 2,310 HP * G-Rank (1.3x): 4,290 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 30 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 30 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Neck: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 15 (Matter) * Body: 40 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Back: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 15 (Matter) * Forelegs: 45 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Hind Legs: 40 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 15 (Matter) * Tail: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 10 (Matter) Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Neck= ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Back= ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Forelegs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Hind Legs= ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★ *Matter = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Marine Great Jagras has the same attacks as the standard species (when in its non-inflated state) along with the Marine Jagras, except its versions do more damage, and its bite and spit attacks inflict Water damage and the Waterblight and Salty effects. That said, it has some attacks of its own. Salt Burst Marine Great Jagras deeply inhales, then spews a giant ball of pressurized saltwater that releases a series of watery explosions similar to Gore Magala's Frenzy balls. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Waterblight and Salty. This attack can be used both on land and underwater. Circling Swim Marine Great Jagras swims in circles around the hunter in an attempt to strike their blind spots, then quickly rushes towards them. This attack deals medium damage. This attack can only be used underwater. Saltwater Beam Marine Great Jagras raises its head, stores water in its mouth, then expels a saltwater beam from its mouth. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Waterblight and Salty. It can use this attack both on land and underwater. On land, the beam can be fired straightforward or in a horizontal sweep, while in water, the beam is fired either in a horizontal sweep or in a vertical sweep. Tail Current Similar to Lagiacrus, Marine Great Jagras does a vertical tail whip underwater, creating a current. This attack deals low damage, inflicts Waterblight, and reduces the oxygen meter. Marine Jagras Swarm Marine Great Jagras raises its head and roars, causing all Marine Jagras in the area to swarm the hunter and bombard them with watery projectiles and charges. Underwater Charge Marine Great Jagras rears back, then quickly swims towards the hunter with its mouth wide open. This attack deals medium-high damage. Weapons Great Sword Halite Deathclaw --> Halite Conquest Sword and Shield Marine Wyvern's Gullet --> Marine Wyvern's Aggression Gunlance Infantry's Fang --> Infantry's War Cry Switch Axe Infantry's Bite --> Infantry's Ruthlessness Charge Blade Marine Wyvern's Maw --> Marine Wyvern's Brutalizer Light Bowgun Marine Wyvern's Howl --> Marine Wyvern's Roar Heavy Bowgun Halite Fangcannon --> Halite Direcannon Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water +15 * Thunder -15 * Ice 0 * Dragon +5 * Earth +5 * Wind 0 * Nature +5 * Aether +5 * Matter 0 Skills: Endless Oxygen, Herbal Boost, Critical Up +2, Demonic Blessing G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water +15 * Thunder -15 * Ice 0 * Dragon +5 * Earth +5 * Wind 0 * Nature +5 * Aether +5 * Matter 0 Skills: Endless Oxygen, Herbal Boost, Critical Up +2, Demonic Blessing Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +5 * Water +20 * Thunder -10 * Ice +5 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind +5 * Nature +10 * Aether +10 * Matter +5 Skills: Endless Oxygen, Herbal Boost, Critical Up +2, Demonic Blessing G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +5 * Water +20 * Thunder -10 * Ice +5 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind +5 * Nature +10 * Aether +10 * Matter +5 Skills: Endless Oxygen, Herbal Boost, Critical Up +2, Demonic Blessing Carves High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Marine Great Jagras, true to its name, is based on marine iguanas. * When exhausted, Marine Great Jagras will fail to spit saltwater at hunters. It can recover stamina by feeding on plant growths within its habitat. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Salty Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Subspecies